uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Ananga Jagannatha
, also known as the Witch of the Rift (狭間の魔女, Hazama no Majo), is a vampire like Evangeline, but she belongs to nobility of vampires. Appearance Dana is a tall woman in her either thirties or forties in appearance, with pale skin and black hair in dreadlocks or braids. Her body is very corpulent on the heavy side, and she considers it beautiful. She wears a flashy dress, with a feather-adorned fedora hat and a large fur around her shoulders, almost looking like something in the 1930s. Personality Dana is very poised, dignified and regal, but also very extravagant, acting with over-the-top, grandiose gesture and theatrics. She cares very much about beauty, and insists that immortals must be either gorgeous and graceful, or frightening and gloomy, with no middle ground. She states that for over three millennia, women with big breasts and large forms were preferred by men, with Fate Averruncus silently agreeing that most Fertility Goddesses of Ancient Times were depicted as... voluptuous to say the least. She acts playful and teasing, finding amusement even in assassination attempts against her, and enjoys messing with people. She is very vain and proud, describing herself as a pinnacle of beauty and refinement, insisting to be addressed with respect, and killing whoever dares call her "old" as many times as they did. Also, she despises her fellow Vampire Nobles, deriding them as "living corpses" interested in nothing who spend eternity wasting away. She also displays a sadistic side of sorts, teasing people about what matters to them, pushing their buttons, greatly enjoying seeing people struggle in her incredibly hard trainings and struggle even more to find the point in seemingly useless exercises. Dana believes in the "Noblesse Oblige" way of thinking, according to which the more power one wields, the more they are duty-bound to help and protect those who are not. She states that immortals must be powerful and forces them to conform to her very high standards. To her, a powerless immortal is shameful. While Dana is a blunt and pretty harsh person, who is not to be crossed under any circumstance unless downright suicidal, underneath her rough exterior she is gentle and caring at heart. She never hesitates to speak her mind no matter how hurtful and can be haughty and dismissive, yet she took care of Evangeline, protecting her against mobs and vampire hunters, and taught her how to defend herself when she could not. She also took Touta Konoe and his friends under her wing, when they had their lives threatened by Cutlass, healing them and preparing them for their upcoming battles. Finally, she went to great lengths to ease Touta's disappointment, faking a situation to spare his feelings. While initially appearing to be livid against Touta for landing a blow on her and ready to obliterate him, she instead congratulated him in earnest. With many centuries of experience under her belt, Dana proves quite wise, advising immortals that their prime will end as well, and to seize and opportunity to truly die when they feel it is time for them to go, and teaching them ways to overcomes their weaknesses. History As a Vampire Noble, Dana is well over thousands years old. She eventually settled in the Rift outside of Time and Space, in an immense floating castle connected to everywhere and every time that was, is or is about to be. She became known over time as the "Witch of the Rift", respected and feared by everyone, and gained contacts with the incredibly powerful Elemental Embodiments, including Ruin Ishkur. Plot Dana appears for the first time shortly after Touta is defeated by Cutlass, when Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Fate enter the Mahora Tournament, upon learning that Negi Springfield himself is qualified. Just as they are about to reveal the truth of his origins, Dana barges in, scaring both extremely powerful mages by her mere presence. Dana starts taunting Evangeline and messing around with her adult form by considerably expanding the size of her breasts and bottom. She then kidnaps Touta, who wakes up in her castle. Touta then encounters Evangeline from the beginning of her undead existence, due to the connection of her castle to every period at once. Dana reveals that she cured him and restored his healing factor, messed up by Cutlass anti-magic powers, and explains who she is, how she taught Evangeline, and how she is going to do the same with Touta and his friends, Kuroumaru, Santa, Kirie, Laszlo and Ray. Dana starts an nightmarishly outlandish trainging, chasing Touta and his friends and killing them repeatedly to improve their healing factors, demonstrating how she does it herself. She then sends each of them to a different place to follow a training adapted to their skills and teaches Touta how to master the White of Mars and Black of Venus power he inherited from Negi and Asuna, telling him about Evangeline and the Mage of the Beginning. Dana eventually notices that Touta and Evangeline from the past are getting close, but warns him that echoes of the pasts are different from what people are now. As she moves in to send back the Past Evangeline to her period, Touta shields her and succesfully combines the White of Mars and Black of Venus, making Dana disappear. She then reappears at full might, making it look like she will reduce them to ashes, but she merely congratulates Touta on his progress and teasingly grants him a diploma stating he succeeded her Beginner's Course. After that, Dana forces all her students to fetch important files on each of them, leading them to battle the four Elemental Beings. When they succeed, she transforms into Evangeline and makes it appear that Touta could meet one last time while he missed their appointment, but he sees through her deceit. She then shows him what Evangeline has become after spending centuries tracked down relentelssly by hunters, but he barges through the time rift to snap her out of her nihilistic outlook, risking to be erased from existence, until Dana fetches him back. She then has her students reflect on their eternal lives and the ultimate end of the world which they might witness one day. After eight months of training, Dana sends her students back to the tournament. Relationships Evangeline A.K. McDowell Dana was the former mentor of Evangeline through unknown means, who raised her and taught her how to fight. As for the reception given to Dana it is speculated to have been unwilling as Evangeline takes any chance given to try and kill the noble. As for Dana, she interacts with her with gentle teasing but clearly cares about her, and she owes Dana her survival. Touta Konoe While Touta was initially wary of Dana, for spiriting him away just when he was about to get answers on his past; upon learning that she was the one who made Evangeline so powerful, he grew to respect her immensely, and to fear her as much. UQ Holder While most members never interacted with Dana, and might not even know about her, Dana states that all who work for Evangeline work for her as well. As such, she took most of Evangeline's numbers without bothering for her (or their) approval. In the end, all her students acknowledge her worth as a teacher, despite being a bit disturbed by her antics and scared of her wrath. Abilities Immortality: As a vampire Dana can regenerate any wound, be it her entire body being blown to dust, along with having agelessness and infinite lifespan. Unlike the other vampires shown though, she boasts the strongest regeneration of them all being able to completely reconstruct her body after having it blown apart by a point-blank spell of her own in 0.5 seconds along with her clothing. As for the rest of her immortality it can only be speculated, but may be similar to Touta or Evangeline's immortality. Natural abilities Superhuman Speed: Possibly a part of her immortality or even gained by natural means, she has displayed the ability to move great distances in no time at all, having caught Touta who had ran away from her for ten seconds in an instant before killing him, following by her moving across the castle repeatedly allowing her to kill Touta, Kuroumaru, and Santa a total of 250 times. Superhuman Strength: Possibly a part of her immortality or even gained by natural means she has displayed immense strength on repeated occasions, by being able to obliterate the upper torso of Touta and the lower body of Kuroumaru in a single strike. Mastery of Magic: Dana is an incredibly powerful magic-wielder, being able to modify Evangeline's adult glamour as if her extremely powerful defences against spells did not exist at all. She masters many sorts of magic, from exorcism spells to make ghosts and undeads pass away to purely devastating blasts of magic that she can even direct at herself. She can shape-shift as she pleases, turning herself into Evangeline, or even create doubles of herself whose aspect she can change and who can float in the air. One looking like a slender and very pretty young version of herself in a provocative outfit, the other like a smaller and chubbier version of herself. Space-Time Domination: As her nickname "Witch of the Rift" suggests, her castle is linked to every existing point in time or space at once, holding together even the Carboniferous period with the current time, alongside even Evangeline's time when she was training there. This is also comes together with her ability to return "drifters" lost out of their time to their proper period by simply placing the palm of her hand against them. Her strength over this ability varies depending on her state of consciousness, getting weaker while she rests, but still being held together. Dana controls where (or when) each door and passage in her castle leads to. She can make doors appear in the air, with arms going out to drag people inside, and make them lead to whenever and wherever she wants. She was even seen punching her way into space, after being erased from existence. It is implied that she can bend time and space to her will, but the extent of it is not known. Also, whether she can only do it within the Rift or outside is not known. All-Out Mode: When unleashing all her tremendous might, Dana becomes a positively frightening figure, many times bigger and way more muscular than she usually is; with a scary, demonic face, rows of animalistic fangs, glowing pupiless eyes and many additional arms made out of shadow, while surrounding herself with shadows and darkness. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Vampires